Prescription opioids are part of the arsenal of analgesic formulations for the management of pain in humans. However, these products are often misused and/or abused, causing major public health care issues. Current opioid formulations are easily manipulated to enable abuse. Therefore, there is a substantial unmet need in the health care field for opioid formulations that deter or prevent misuse and/or abuse.